La Travesia Legendaria Definitiva
by Asamiya Athena
Summary: Tras la derrota en la Liga Unova y sin un destino fijo como entrenador, Ash Ketchum toma la iniciativa de un nuevo viaje, en el cual estan incluidos seres muy especiales en el mundo Pokémon. Junto con nueva compañia, iniciara el viaje definitivo en su meta como entrenador enmedio de riesgosas y sorprendentes aventuras.
1. Prologo

Saludos a todos, Hinata-San Hyuuga se reporta de nuevo a la acion.

Antes he leido bastantes Pokefics que me han gustado mucho, y como escritora de Fanfics que soy quise darme la oportunidad de poder escribir una historia como esta, por lo que aqui se las presento esperando que le den una oportunidad y pasen a leerla.

Sobre esta historia, bueno esta basada en algo de lo cual me he percatado durante la serie o anime, sobre todo con cierto protagonista con un roedor amarillo. Estoy segura de que si ven el titulo sabran mas o menos a donde se dirige esto, y si no es asi... tendran que esperar jajaja.

Bueno, eso es todo, dejo el prologo del Fanfic y espero algun review por parte de ustedes. Saludos

_**La Travesia Legendaria Definitiva**_

_**Prologo**_

_La vida de un entrenador pokémon no termina cuando ha ganado ya varias medallas de gimnasio y se ha proclamado como un campeón. No, la vida de un entrenador continúa hasta que captura hasta al ultimo pokémon del universo y lo hace su guerrero. Compartir con ellos un lazo de amistad e irlo evolucionando hasta formar una cadena de confianza y respeto mutuo, irrompible y ferrea, hasta convertirse en una sola alma, un mismo ser. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ash P.O.V. _

_Nuevamente me quede en el camino, en cada competencia de liga siempre quedo entre los mejores, acaso sera coincidencia o un destino ya fijo, en la Liga Johto fui derrotado por Morrison y el usaba un Blaziken, un pokémon del que no sabia nada a excepcion de la poca informacion que me dio el profesor Oak, lo mismo aqui en Unova con Hydreigon, otro pokémon del que no se nada manejado por Cameron._

_Ahora no se que hare de ahora en adelante, podria intentar entrar de nueva cuenta a otra liga en las otras cuatro regiones que he recorrido, pero no estoy seguro. Al solo pensar en esa posibilidad, la idea de un nuevo fracaso viene a mi mente, el saber que posiblemente no pueda superar aquellos retos me ponen triste, mi sueño de ser maestro pokémon se ve cada vez mas y mas lejano e inalcanzable._

_Al menos me queda el consuelo de ganar la Liga Naranja y la Batalla de la Frontera, para ser todavia un novato he tenido algunos logros. Creo que ha llegado el momento de regresar a casa y replantear mi futuro sobre que hacer al respecto y que camino seguir, no hay duda de que extrañare a Iris y Cylan, pero ellos tienen responsabilidades aqui en Unova y si soy sincero no tengo animos de verlos y mostrarme ante ellos por mi derrota en la conferencia Hikagi. Tal como lo dicen, las despedidas son dolorosas pero espero algun dia poder volver a reunirme con ellos. Hasta ese entonces, sera cuando nuevamente nos volvamos a ver._

_Fin P.O.V._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ash Ketchum era un chico que se caracterizaba por ser alguien con iniciativa, muchas energias y con una mentalidad positiva ante los retos que la vida le ponia enfrente, y si alguien viera al actual joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, se podria decir que veia el reflejo de el mismo en un espejo.

En esos momentos el estado de animo de Ash era todo lo contrario a lo que le caracterizaba. Se podia sentir como un aura deprimente y de tristeza lo rodeaba por completo, y si alguien no podia sentir esto lo podia ver de manera fisica ya que el joven azabache ocultaba sus ojos bajo la sombra que su gorra proporcionaba, incluido que sus manos estaban escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su boca mostraba una mueca de pena profunda. En su hombro yacia el roedor amarillo que era su mas grande amigo y con quien inicio su travesia en su region natal Kanto, el pokémon electrico Pikachu quien miraba triste a su entrenador y mejor amigo ya que el podia sentir el estado actual en el que se encontraba.

Ambos ya llevaban un dia caminando desde que ambos se marcharon de la Conferencia Hikagi, ya que en un principio el junto con Iris y Cylan habian decidido ver las finales del campeonato antes de marcharse de ahi y separarse para proseguir con sus destinos ya trazados, pero ante la eventual depresion que el sintio por su derrota se marcho a escondidas de ahi, dejando atras a sus amigos y tomando la decision de volver a su hogar.

Lo primero que tenia que hacer era regresar a Pueblo Arcilla y visitar a la profesora Juniper para anunciarle sobre su regreso a Kanto, ademas de preguntarle sobre ciertas cosas sobre los pokémon que hacia capturado en Unova, seguido de tomar el avion que lo llevaria a su region natal. Ese trayecto le llevaria cuatro dias y en esos momentos que ya estaba obscureciendo se encontraba en Pueblo Terracota por lo que se detuvo.

-Sera mejor pasar la noche aqui y mañana ir con la profesora Juniper. Vamos Pikachu. - Dijo el joven entrenador sin siquiera levantar la mirada, para el desconsuelo del pequeño pokémon a quien no le agraba ver a su amigo asi.

De inmediato el joven entrenador entro al centro pokémon y se dirigio al mostrador donde se encontraba la enfermera Joy, a la cual el de forma amable aunque seca le pidio una habitacion para pasar la noche, a lo que ella asintio al entregarle la llave. Ash dio las gracias de forma adecuada, no sin antes dejar con ella a sus pokémon Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Unfezant y Leavanny para que descansaran.

Tan solo al entrar a la habitacion Ash se quito su mochila la cual dejo sobre una mesita de noche y se sento en el borde de la cama junto a su fiel amigo quien estaba sobre la misma mirandolo fijamente esperando que este hiciera algo que delatara su actual estado de animo. Eso sucedio cuando el se quito su gorra y mostro que sus ojos estaban algo apagados y que el brillo obscuro que tenian, denotaban un sentimiento muy triste. Obviamente el todavia no se sentia bien consigo mismo, y aun se atormentaba por su derrota en el campeonato.

Y no era para menos. Sus participaciones en las diferentes ligas habian sido buenas en un principio, pero siempre habia el mismo rasgo que se habia vuelto caracteristico por decirlo asi. El perdiendo antes de llegar a las finales, eso era mas que claro en sus enfrentamientos con Ritchie, Harrison, Tyson, Tobias y ahora Cameron, y a pesar de que el habia dado lo mejor de si en todos esos combates, al parecer el no habia puesto lo mejor de si mismo para salir con la victoria y por esa misma razon se sentia decepcionado.

Por supuesto que esa decepcion no era hacia sus pokémon. Ellos habian dado su mejor esfuerzo y el lo daba por sentado ya que conocia el potencial de todos, lo que el sentia que estaba mal era su papel como entrenador, ya que si bien el habia obtenido logros considerables en sus viajes, estas eran minimas a comparacion con todas las competencias en las que habia participado.

-Quizas, despues de todo no de la talla como entrenador. - Susurro a si mismo el azabache sin que Pikachu lo escuchara mientras miraba por la ventana abierta la luna llena a lo lejos, cosa que lo puso nostalgico y le traia recuerdos de sus viajes por Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, de todas las aventuras que vivio, pero sobre todo de sus grandes amigos quienes lo acompañaron.

Ahora que lo recordaba, el no sabia mucho de ellos despues de las ultimas veces que se vieron a excepcion de la poca informacion que obtuvo cuando tenia sus momentos libres. Lo que sabia de ellos era que Brock habia regresado a Ciudad Plateada y seguia con sus estudios para convertirse en un criador pokémon, para despues avanzar y ser un reconocido doctor, sin olvidar claro su retomado papel como lider de gimnasio, por parte de Misty ella seguia manejando su gimnasio en Ciudad Celeste al mismo tiempo que entrenaba a sus pokémon de agua ya que segun rumores, ella planeaba desafiar a la Elite Four de Kanto para convertirse en uno de sus miembros, en camino de cumplir su meta de ser una gran entrenadora de pokémon de este tipo. Por parte de sus amigos de Hoenn, Max habia iniciado su viaje por su region despues de que recibiera a su primer compañero de parte del profesor Birch, mientras que con May la cosa era algo confusa, ya que segun lo que entendia Ash, ella se encontraba recorriendo Sinnoh participando en los concursos de coordinadores para reunir los listones requeridos para el Gran Festival, mientras que su amiga Dawn, poco despues de su visita en Unova le dijo a el que partiria a Johto para participar en la Copa Wallace que se organizaria, por lo que era probable que su amiga castaña tambien hubiera partido hacia alla.

No habia duda de que Misty, Brock, May, Max y Dawn poco a poco estaba cumpliendo sus sueños, y eso tambien incluian a sus recientes compañeros Iris y Cylan, por lo que no dudaba que pronto el sabria de las victorias y metas que ellos probablemente hubieran alcanzado, por una parte se sentia feliz de que ellos estuvieran avanzando a comparacion de el que parecia ir en retroceso.

-Tal vez deberia renunciar a mi sueño de ser maestro pokémon y enfocarme a otra cosa. - Dijo para si mismo Ash, ya que su amigo Pikachu habia caido rendido por el sueño y se habia quedado dormido junto a su entrenador, quien lo tomo sin despertarlo y lo acomodo en su regazo mirandolo fijamente. - Solo espero que tu sigas apoyandome, sea cual sea mi decision.

La noche siguio con su curso, y eran aproximadamente las once de la noche cuando el joven Ash Ketchum cayo rendido ante el sueño junto a su fiel amigo Pikachu, dejando de lado todo el pesimismo que cargaba consigo mismo y despejando su mente para poder obtener un descanso reparador. Era por esa razón que ni el joven o el pokémon se percataron de algo curioso.

Por la ventana que daba al exterior, a duras penas se podia notar una figura que se movia de forma cautelosa y que por la silueta que se notaba estaba mirando hacia el interior, siendo exactos a un azabache profundamente dormido, aquella presencia mostro lo que en apariencia era una ligera sonrisa, seguido de entrar a la habitacion y subir a la cama para dormir junto a Ash y Pikachu, aunque en apariencia no se podia ver nada de aquella presencia que indicaba se trataba de un pokémon, cuya identidad no era conocida pero que al parecer conocia bastante al joven entrenador como para hacer una cosa asi.


	2. Capitulo 1º Ultimas Horas En Unova

**Y de vuelta estoy aca con ustedes, les agradezco enormemente que hayan decidido darle una oportunidad a este Fanfic Pokemon que me ha dado gusto comenzar a escribir, gracias por sus reviews y espero sigan fieles como lectores.**

**Aqui el primer episodio del fanfic, creo que habra una cosa o dos que probablemente les agraden, ustedes juzguen. Saludos.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo 1**

**Ultimas Horas En Unova.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Region Unova**

**Pueblo Terracota**

Ya habia llegado el arribo de un nuevo dia, y en el Centro Pokémon era usual que la enfermera Joy fuera la primera en estar de pie para atender a los entrenadores que llegaran a curar a sus pokémon y realizar sus actividades diarias, pero en este caso el primero en levantarse seria cierto entrenador azabache.

En la habitacion donde Ash Ketchum descansaba nada habia pasado, es decir el joven entrenador y su amigo Pikachu seguian sumidos en un gran sueño, lo unico a destacar era que aquel pokémon que era imperceptible debido a su habilidad especial seguia durmiendo acurrucado en el regazo del azabache, al menos hasta que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron aquella habitacion despertando al pequeño pokémon quien por la silueta se notaba que se tallaba uno de sus ojos para despertar mejor, siendo el joven Ash lo primero que vio en el dia, y de nueva cuenta juzgando por el reflejo que este mostraba al parecer se habia acercado a Ash y le habia dado un ¿Beso? en la mejilla derecha, cosa que al parecer hizo con gusto.

Sin embargo aquel momento fue roto por el movimiento de Pikachu quien tambien comenzaba a despertar, por lo que el pokémon alarmado por ser descubierto por el roedor amarillo se bajo rapidamente de la cama e intento escapar por la ventana, sin embargo ya no tenia tiempo ya que Pikachu ya se habia levantado y estaba estirándose para quitarse la pereza. Fue ahi donde vio la mochila abierta de Ash quien la dejo asi ya que la noche anterior habia guardado ahi su estuche con las medallas ganadas en los gimnasios de Unova y lo mas logico que pudo hacer para esconderse... fue meterse dentro de la mochila y quedarse quieto.

-Pikaaaaaa. - Pikachu dio un gran bostezo y se sentó sobre la cama tallandose los ojos con algo de sueño mirando a su alrededor, siendo exacto a su amigo y entrenador quien al escuchar el bostezo del roedor, tambien comenzo a levantarse y estirarse para despertar mejor.

-Buaaaaaa... vaya que bien me sentó dormir toda la noche, me siento un poco mejor. - Dijo Ash ya despierto y sentado en el borde de la cama, seguido de sentir como su fiel amigo se subio en sus piernas. - Hola Pikachu, ¿Como dormiste durante la noche?

-Pi pika pi pi pika pi. - Decia el roedor electrico con un gesto de agrado muy notable, cosa que a Ash le agrado, si bien todavia estaba algo deprimido por su derrota en la Conferencia Hikagi al menos ese sentimiento era mucho menor que en el dia de ayer.

-Bien Pikachu, lo mejor sera limpiar la cama y bajar a desayunar algo para recoger a los chicos con la enfermera Joy y llegar a Pueblo Arcilla hoy mismo, vamos. - Pronuncio Ash quien se habia colocado su chaleco, sus deportivas y su fiel gorra para proceder a tender las sabanas de la cama y bajar al piso inferior.

Cuando termino en la habitacion cerro su mochila la cual dejo abierta el dia de ayer y se la colgo al hombro, en ese momento Ash pudo jurar que su mochila pesaba un poco mas, sin embargo esto se lo atribuyo a que quizas se la habia acomodado mal, por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia, asi que el bajo hacia el comedor para que el y Pikachu desayunaran algo antes de proseguir con su camino.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Estadio De La Conferencia Hikagi -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro del estadio donde la liga de Unova estaba desarrollandose en las semifinales todo era algarabia, gritos de apoyo y demas, provenientes de los espectadores quienes apoyaban a sus entrenadores favoritos, sin embargo lo mas importante era lo que sucedia en el exterior, en las calles donde habia puestos de venta de comida, souvenirs pokémon y demas merchandising donde dos personas eran los participes.

-¿Cilan hallaste a Ash?. - Una chica de piel morena, de cabellera violeta larga atado en cuatro coletas y con un atuendo color crema con una cinta rosa amarrada en la cintura acompañada de un Axew le preguntaba a un chico de cabello y ojos verde vestido de camarero por la ubicacion del joven azabache de Kanto, esperando recibir una respuesta positiva.

-No Iris, le pregunte a la enfermera Joy y me dijo que no lo vio el dia de ayer, lo estuve buscando por todos lados y no halle rastro de el. - Respondio el chico aspirante a Sommelier cruzando los brazos y mostrando un gesto de clara preocupacion, contrario a Iris quien tambien cruzo lo brazos pero se notaba muy molesta por lo que el entrenador hizo.

-Ash es un completo inmaduro, no puedo creer que se haya escondido solo por haber perdido contra ese chico Cameron. - Dijo la chica entrenadora de pokémon dragon con las mejillas infladas y mirando hacia un lado haciendo una pequeña rabieta, ante la mirada de su amigo.

-Vamos Iris, es comprensible que Ash se sintiera mal por haber perdido, vagamente recuerdo que una vez nos conto que ya habia perdido una liga anterior de la misma forma. - Cilan intentaba calmar a la chica quien se habia dado la vuelta y ahora le daba la espalda, mostrando que seguia enojada y sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Lo se, pero eso no justifica que no quiera ni vernos, esa no es manera de tratar a quienes lo han apoyado en varias ocasiones. - Sentencio la entrenadora con su pequeño Axew en su cabellera mirandola algo nervioso debido al caracter fuerte de su amiga, dejando a Cilan pensativo sobre donde podia estar el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, sin embargo por la mente de Iris muchas cosas pasaban.

Ella habia pasado grandes momentos con Ash desde que se conocieron cuando el, confundiendola con un pokémon salvaje le arrojo una pokeball en la cabeza. Ambos junto con Cilan habian pasado varias cosas juntos, desde las batallas de gimnasio de éste hasta los concursos donde ella habia participado, sin contar la vez en que ellos dos se fueron de paseo en Ciudad Mayólica o cuando ayudaron a Luke a filmar la pelicula "El Caballero Pokémon", sin contar cuando ayudaron a Meloetta cuando fue capturada por el equipo Rocket.

No habia duda de que si bien tuvieron un inicio de amistad algo inadecuada, con el tiempo se convirtieron en grandes amigos, y lo que le molestaba a Iris no era que Ash no apareciera o que este se estuviera comportando como un "niño inmaduro"... lo que le enfurecia era que el habia desaparecido sin decirle a donde iba o que no se hubiera despedido de ella.

-"Ash... ¿Por que? ¿Por que si ibas a marcharte no te despediste? ¿Por que desapareciste asi sin mas ni mas? No me importaba si regresabas a tu casa en Kanto... yo me hubiera ido contigo sin dudarlo... no habbria permitido que me dejaras aqui". - Penso Iris relajando un poco el gesto de su rostro mostrando una tristeza que Cilan no pudo ver porque ella estaba dandole la espalda, pero que era palpable y dificil de ver en ella, pero no habia duda alguna, podia tener un caracter fuerte y decidido, pero en ciertas cosas ella mostraba un lado muy tierno y en esta ocasion la partida inesperada de Ash era una de ellas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- De Regreso Con Ash -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El joven entrenador ya habia recorrido un largo tramo en camino a Pueblo Arcilla y estaba a unos minutos de arribar al sitio ya mencionado donde veria a la profesora Juniper, esto gracias a que salio del Centro Pokemon de Pueblo Terracota a temprana hora.

Sin ningun contratiempo Ash junto con Pikachu caminaba de forma tranquila y con una sensacion de calma algo visible ya que este tenia la mirada en alto y sin esconderla en la sombra de su gorra, mas que nada porque iba pensativo sobre lo que iba a hacer ahora que su objetivo en Unova habia terminado. No sabia si volver a participar en otra liga de las cuatro regiones restantes, ir a la Batalla de la Frontera y aceptar el puesto que Scott le habia ofrecido o quizas intentar algo nuevo y participar en los concursos de coordinadores como sus amigas May y Dawn, realmente no tenia las cosas claras aun, era por eso que deseaba regresar a su casa en Pueblo Paleta y consultarlo con su madre Delia, con el Profesor Oak y con sus amigos Tracey y Gary, su mayor rival.

Otra cosa que ocupaba su mente fue el recuerdo de haberse encontrado con Zekrom al inicio de su viaje, el pokemon legendario electrico quien dejo a Pikachu incapacitado para usar sus ataques por un tiempo... causa por la cual fue vencido por el Snivy del engreido de Trip, aunque al menos el tuvo una especie de "Venganza" cuando lo elimino en la Conferencia Hikagi.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su encuentro con Zekrom era parecido a las veces que el legendario Ho-oh se le habia aparecido y quien de forma indirecta le mostraba el camino a seguir, ademas de ser al parecer el unico entrenador a quien se le aparecia (Ya que la mayoria de las personas que el conocia y a quienes les conto esta particular experiencia no le creyeron debido a que el pokémon arcoiris era considerado solamente como un mito), por lo que el se sentia afortunado de tener un guia espiritual por decirlo asi.

Esos pensamientos le impidieron ver que al fin habia llegado a Pueblo Arcilla siendo las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que el recorrio una distancia considerable y aun a pesar de eso no se notaba cansado, sino que era todo lo contrario ya que de inmediato apresuro el paso para llegar al laboratorio de la profesora Juniper con Pikachu aun en su hombro y con un pokémon "Colado" escondido en su mochila.

-Hola, profesora Juniper. - Ash de inmediato lanzo un saludo al aire esperando a que alguien le contestara, y por supuesto ese saludo fue recibido por una joven mujer de pelo rubio opaco, blusa blanca, falda verde y una bata de cientifico blanca abierta quien en esos momentos tenia a un pequeño Minccino en sus brazos.

-Vaya, que sorpresa Ash. - Respondio la profesora al ver al chico de Pueblo Paleta arribar a su laboratorio, aunque lo que le lleno de dudas era que el habia llegado solo y sin la compañia de sus amigos. - No esperaba verte por aqui tan pronto, ¿Pero donde estan Iris y Cilan? ¿Acaso estan retrasados por algo?.

Esta interrogativa puso nervioso a Ash ya que el realmente no se esperaba una pregunta asi, y eso lo notaba Pikachu quien miraba algo preocupado a su entrenador. Si el le llegaba a decir la razón real del porque estaba solo era probable que Iris y Cilan lograran dar con el, y siendo sincero consigo mismo no tenia muchos animos de ver a sus amigos, sobre todo a Iris quien seguramente estaria muy furiosa con el por haberse marchado sin decir a donde, y no queria imaginarse el castigo que ella le daria.

-Bueno... nos separamos en Ciudad Mayolica ya que Cilan regreso a su gimnasio con sus hermanos Chili y Cress, mientras que Iris decidio tomar otro rumbo para continuar con su entrenamiento, es por eso que estoy solo. - Increiblemente Ash estando aun nervioso invento una respuesta con mucha logica, cosa que dejo impactado a su fiel roedor amarillo quien por poco y se cae del hombro del azabache.

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que viniste a verme porque tienes dudas, ¿No es asi?. - Cuestiono la mujer al chico quien asintio de inmediato, por lo que sostuvo mejor al pequeño Minccino y se dispuso a entrar al edificio. - Sigueme Ash, sera mas comodo hablar dentro de mi laboratorio.

Ash y Pikachu estaban dispuestos a seguir a la profesora y aclarar las dudas que el tenia, sin embargo hubo algo que atrajo toda su atencion de inmediato, y eso era un grito femenino que se oia a lo lejos y que se hacia mas y mas fuerte conforme iba avanzando.

-¡Profesora espereme!. - Una silueta femenina iba formandose conforme iba avanzando, misma que Ash y Pikachu trataron de reconocer, no fue a unos cincuenta metros que el joven entrenador pudo reconocer a esa chica de cabello rubio corto con un sombrero verde algo grande, blusa de mangas cortas debajo de un chaleco naranja, falda blanca larga hasta los tobillos acompañada de unas medias naranjas, con un par de zapatos amarillos opacos y un reloj en la muñeca izquierda. - ¿Eh? ¿Ash?

-Ehhh... pero... ¡Pero si es Bianca!. - Ash se sorprendio bastante al ver a una de sus amigas y primera chica rival de Unova quien participo al igual que el en la conferencia Hikagi y quien le entrego su estuche de medallas de la liga hace tiempo, pero el no esperaba verla tan pronto y menos por este sitio. - ¡Bianca, por aqui!

-¡Ash, hola!. - La joven entrenadora alzo su mano izquierda saludandolo con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa, sin embargo al azabache no le agrado que ella hiciera esos gestos amistosos, ya que por esa causa no se estaba dando cuenta por donde iba caminando, tomando un rumbo el cual iba a tener un resultado nada agradable.

-Ay no, Bianca calma, frena, frena no te precipites. - El azabache estaba mas que asustado al ver a la rubia a no mas de diez metros de distancia corriendo hacia el y sin intenciones de frenar, cosa que tambien noto Pikachu quien astutamente se bajo del hombro de su entrenador y se alejo lo suficiente de el evitando salir lastimado. - ¡Cuidado!

-¿Eh?. - Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, ya que cuando Bianca reacciono irremediablemente choco de cabeza con Ash cayendo ambos de espaldas al suelo con los ojos en espiral y la boca entreabierta, mientras que la profesora Juniper no pudo evitar reir ante aquella escena comica, lo mismo que Minccino y Pikachu, solo que este ultimo estaba en el suelo partiendose de la risa al ver a su entrenador mareado.

-Je... esto me trae recuerdos. - Murmuro Ash aun confuso y si decir algo mas ya que tenia la mente sacudida y sin ideas que expresar por la confusion que sufria.

-A mi tambien Ash... me alegra verte. - Le respondio Bianca de la misma forma que su amigo mientras que veia a una manada de Spindas correr graciosamente a traves de un campo de flores moradas (Una señal de una evidente confusion).

Curiosamente y debido a las risas enormes que Pikachu dejaba escapar, nadie noto el gemido "Hut" que la mochila de Ash produjo, ya que el pokémon que se habia escondido ahi fue apachurrado por la espalda del azabache y ahora estaba soportando todo el peso sin tener alguna forma de escapar ya que si lo hacia, seria descubierto de inmediato, lo unico que le quedaba era aguantar aquel peso extra y esperar a que el entrenador se levantara.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Pasaron quince minutos cuando Ash y Bianca al fin reaccionaron despues del tremendo golpe recibido, por lo que ellos junto con la profesora Juniper estaban sentados en una sala del laboratorio junto a Pikachu quien estaba jugando con el Minccino y con el Emolga de Bianca dejando a sus entrenadores hablar con la susodicha.

-Antes que nada dejenme felicitarlos por su actuacion en la Conferencia Hikagi, eso demuestra que son grandes entrenadores y estoy orgullosa de eso. - Dijo la mujer pelirrubia, provocando un leve rubor en ambos entrenadores quienes ladearon la vista por la pena que tenian ante tal felicitacion.

-No es nada profesora, a quien deberia felicitar mas es a Ash, el logro posicionarse entre los ocho mejores lo que demuestra que es un gran entrenador. - Respondio Bianca con una gran sonrisa, que lejos de animar a Ash solo lo entristecio al recordar como habia caido en cuestion de posicion ya que en Sinnoh habia quedado entre los cuatro mejores.

-Bueno bueno, veo que ambos tienen dudas, asi que ire primero contigo Bianca. - Juniper al ver un poco decaido al azabache decidio dejar de lado la cuestion de la liga y resolver las dudas que ambos tenian, empezando por la rubia del sombrero verde.

-Vera profesora, ahora que ha acabado la liga de Unova no se que hacer, quiero seguir entrenando a mis amigos pokémon pero no se de que manera hacerlo. - Bianca estaba dudosa sobre que hacer ya que los eventos como el Torneo Junior y el Club Bombazo habian terminado y ella queria tener retos que superar, los cuales no aparecerian hasta la siguiente temporada en su region y ella no queria esperar mucho.

-Hay un dilema considerable ahi, tendria que pensarlo un poco antes de darte un consejo, ¿Te parece bien si resuelvo las dudas de Ash y te apoyo despues?. - Al recibir la respuesta positiva de la chica rubia, la profesora continuo con las preguntas, esta vez dirigidas al pelinegro quien estaba un poco pensativo. - Dime Ash, que era lo que deseabas preguntarme.

-¡Ah!... Eh, bueno vera profesora, he decidido regresar a mi casa en Pueblo Paleta y pensar que hacer ahora, pero hay un problema con mis amigos pokémon y queria preguntarle... ¿Todos los que me acompañaron por aqui tendran que quedarse con usted?. - Ahi habia una pregunta considerable no solo para Juniper, sino tambien para Bianca ya que la respuesta era algo dificil de dar.

En la actualidad era ya algo normal ver a varios pokémon de otras regiones en lugares ajenos a los que pertenecian, casos como el de la linea evolutiva de Azurill en Kanto, la de Togepi en Johto y la de Ralts en Hoenn ademas de la ya conocida evolucion multiple de Eevee, pero un dato destacable era que ningun pokémon de Unova se habia visto en otras regiones hasta la fecha, esto por la lejania de la region y porque ellos deseaban que los mismos no salieran de su region y cayeran en manos de criminales peligrosos (Aunque esto sucedia con la presencia del Equipo Plasma), y era de ahi el porque la pregunta de Ash era muy importante.

-Esa si es una pregunta muy importante Ash, y normalmente te diria que en efecto, todos tus pokémon deberian quedarse conmigo aqui en Unova. - Al escuchar esto Ash entristecio levemente ya que el se habia encariñado con todos sus amigos, desde el pequeño Oshawott que se escapo del laboratorio hasta el Tepig que habian abandonado y que era ahora su amigo, y el solo escuchar que debia separarse de ellos le dolia bastante, pero... - Sin embargo tu eres un caso especial, asi que digamos que omiti esa regla contigo.

-¿Que?. - Tanto Ash como Bianca lanzaron esa pregunta al aire sin entender lo que la profesora habia dicho, a lo que ella solo sonrio debido a lo despistado que ambos podian ser (Una de las cosas que ambos tenian en comun).

-Veras Ash, normalmente en la liga Unova participan solo entrenadores de esta misma region desde que esta se creo, a diferencia de otras en donde participan originarios de muchos sitios ajenos, pero tu eres el primer entrenador extranjero que participa y que queda en un lugar importante, por lo que eres un caso excepcional. - Explico con sumos detalles la investigadora Juniper asombrando a Bianca por esta informacion y sacando una duda en Ash ya que el seguia sin entender lo que ella intentaba decirle. - Ademas de que he visto el cariño que tienes hacia tus pokémon por lo que omiti esa regla que te conte ya que como te dije eres un caso excepcional.

-Mmmm... aun sigo sin entender profesora. - La cara de interrogativa que Ash tenia saco en las dos mujeres una gota de sudor grande debido a lo despistado que era el pelinegro, lo mismo en su amigo Pikachu quien habia dejado que Minccino y Emolga jugaran juntos por un rato.

-Lo que la profesora Juniper quiso decirte Ash es que tu no tienes que dejar a tus pokémon con ella, puedes regresar a tu casa en Pueblo Paleta con ellos a tu lado. - A pesar de ser energica, hiperactiva y algo despistada Bianca tambien era analitica cuando la situacion lo requeria, por lo que ella le explico mejor a Ash lo que la pelirrubia intento decirle, originando una sonrisa en esta por lo atenta que era la entrenadora.

-En efecto, resumiendote las cosas Ash puedes regresar a tu casa en Kanto con Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, Unfezant y Leavanny a tu lado, de hecho ayer en la mañana le envie al profesor Oak a tu Scraggy, Palpitoad, Boldore y Krookodile. - Termino por decirle la profesora al azabache quien sonrio enormemente al saber que no tendria que separarse de sus amigos de Unova, lo que le quitaba una gran duda de encima de tantas que cargaba. - Sin embargo, por lo que me han contado tu madre Delia y Oak, has participado por las cinco regiones y en algunas ligas mas y me surgio la duda... ¿Que haras ahora Ash?.

-Pues, hasta ahora no lo se profesora, lo unico que se me ocurre ahora es volver a recolectar las medallas de Kanto y ganar la liga para enfrentarme a la Elite Four, aunque no estoy seguro por completo. - Respondio Ash aun sin poder averiguar la respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque estas palabras le dieron una idea a la pelirrubia sobre lo que podia hacer Bianca.

-Lo tengo, se me ocurre algo que quizas podria funcionar. - Dijo llamando la atencion de ambos entrenadores quienes la miraban con curiosidad. - Veras Ash, si tu meta es retar a la Elite Four de Kanto o de cualquier otra region, eso te haria reunir de nuevo las medallas por lo que tendrias que iniciar un viaje, seria buena idea que Bianca te acompañara ya que asi ella podria seguir con el entrenamiento de sus pokémon, ¿Que les parece?

Cabe decir que esta proposicion dejo sorprendidos a ambos chicos ya que no se esperaban una idea asi. Bianca jamas habia pensado en la posibilidad de viajar hacia una region ajena a Unova a pesar de haber escuchado muchas cosas sobre las mismas, sin embargo la oportunidad de conocer a nuevos pokémon, vivir aventuras inimaginables y ver lugares nuevos le atraian demasiado y por eso no podia dejar pasar esta oportunidad, siempre y cuando Ash accediera a que ella le hiciera compañia.

Por otro lado, Ash aun no estaba seguro sobre la nueva meta que deseara alcanzar, ya que probablemente el terminaria siendo un as de la Batalla De La Frontera o continuaria viajando sin rumbo fijo, aunque esta tambien era una opcion logica para que Bianca fuera su acompañante, ya que la mayoria de sus amigos estaban ocupados en sus metas y era algo complicado contactar con ellos (A excepcion de Misty y Brock ya que el sabia donde estaban pero sin embargo habia "algo" que les impedia volver a viajar con el y que no podian descuidar. sus cargos como lideres de gimnasio).

-No estoy seguro profesora, digo se que la idea debe sonarle genial a Bianca... ¿Pero que tal si hay problemas con su partida de Unova?. - Cuestiono el pelinegro ante los probables problemas que la marcha de la rubia podria provocar, obteniendo una respuesta de la joven del sombrero verde.

-Por eso no te preocupes Ash, mi papa me ha dado permiso de poder ir a otras regiones a entrenar con mis pokémon, con la condicion de que lo hiciera acompañada, y que mejor que tu quien ha conocido muchos sitios. - De nueva cuenta la joven entrenadora sin darse cuenta alabo al azabache quien como era costumbre no entendio el "halago" que su amiga le otorgo, por lo que solo sonrio ante la idea de un nuevo viaje (Aun sin saber cual era) y no estar solo en el proceso.

-Suena muy bien chicos, pero dime Ash, ¿Cuando regresaras a Kanto?. - Volvio a preguntar la profesora Juniper ya que la idea que ella propuso al final fue aceptada por ambos jovenes quienes se veian bastante animados por el inicio de una travesia en alguna region.

-Quiero regresar mañana a mi casa, por eso vine a resolver mis dudas con usted profesora ya que planeaba marcharme hoy, pero ahora que Bianca me va a acompañar creo es mejor nos vayamos mañana a temprana hora. - Explico el entrenador de Pikachu en tanto que el roedor electrico volvio a sus juegos con Minccino y Emolga quienes reian por el buen rato que estaban pasando.

-¿Que les parece si mañana los llevo al aeropuerto para que tomen el ultimo vuelo a Kanto y arriben ahi al dia siguiente? De esa manera ni sentiran el viaje. - Propuso otra vez la mujer pelirrubia, originando un "Suena bien" y "Estoy de acuerdo" de ambos chicos cosa que alegro a la profesora. - Bien, entonces hay que preparar algunas cosas antes de que se marchen, vamos.

Con estas palabras la profesora Juniper cogio entre sus brazos a Minccino, Bianca envolvio en un abrazo a Emolga quien queria quitarsela por lo fuerte del gesto y Pikachu subio al hombro de Ash dispuestos a arreglar los ultimos detalles antes de partir de Unova a Kanto donde el joven Ketchum esperaba tomar una decision sobre su futuro como entrenador pokémon ayudado por su madre, su profesor y amigo y rival de toda la vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En El Bosque Rodeante De Pueblo Terracota -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Vaya, estoy muy cansada y para colmo, la gorra me aprieta mucho la frente. - Los sonidos del bosque eran rotos por la caminata de dos jovenes chicas quienes estaban caminando por la senda que comunicaba a Ciudad Gress con Pueblo Terracota, una de ellas cansada por el largo viaje hecho ademas de lo incomoda que se sentia, demostrado por el gesto de su cara mientras no dejaba de agarrar la gorra. - Creo que debi aflojarla un poco antes de ponermela.

Aquella chica era de cabello castaño peinado en una coleta con dos flecos largos a los lados con una gorra blanca con rosa, una blusa blanca sin mangas por debajo de un pequeño chaleco negro, shorts de mezclilla cortos a la altura de los muslos, botas negras sin tacones negras con rosas, muñequeras negras y una mochila de correa rosa. Junto a ella iba otra chica quien le hacia compañia y hablaba con ella... o al menos eso intentaba.

-Gho de peoduges dor epo jite, donpo degalemod. - Esa chica tambien era castaña de cabello largo peinado en dos rodetes con mechones largos con una gorra ligera blanca con rosa, vistiendo una blusa blanca de mangas azules largas con el estampado rosa de una pokebola, un buzo color negro largo por debajo de una falda-short amarilla, calcetines rosas y deportivas blancas con azules con una maleta de mano a un costado, con la cara llena de migas ya que venia comiendo un bocadillo que compro para entretener su hambre, y por lo cual no se le entendia nada.

-Vamos, primero termina de comer ya que no te entiendo nada ademas de que es de mala educacion. - Le reprocho su amiga que iba al frente a lo que la castaña respondio pasando el trozo de comida que estaba masticando, permitiendole hablar de nuevo.

-Digo que no te preocupes por eso, hoy llegaremos a Pueblo Terracota y mañana llegaremos con la profesora Juniper para que nos de nuestro primer pokémon, estoy muy emocionada. - Aquella chica volvio a darle otro mordisco a su dona mientras que cerraba los ojos debido a la sensacion que invadia su ser ya que pronto iniciaria su viaje como entrenadora pokémon junto a su amiga quien tambien estaba muy contenta por el nuevo inicio que tendria en su vida.

-Yo tambien estoy emocionada, conocer a muchos pokémon, vivir aventuras emocionantes, conocer a mucha gente... poder conocerlo en persona a "el". - Dijo la joven del chaleco negro juntando sus manos y con unos ojos brillantes por la posibilidad de conocer en persona a ese chico que habia visto en la conferencia Hikagi y en una cinta filmica independiente.

-¿Te refieres a Ash Ketchum?. - Su amiga ya con su bocadillo terminado se limpio las migas con la servilleta de papel con los mismos ojos brillantes que ella ya que tambien habia visto la participacion del azabache en la liga y el lugar en el cual quedo.

-En efecto, no me imaginaba que el habia viajado ya por las otra cuatro regiones restantes, eso es una gran hazaña que no cualquiera alcanza, y el es clara muestra de ello Nancy. - Éxplico con los ojos cerrados y el dedo indice en alto los motivos de su inicio cono entrenadora pokémon, mas que nada inclinados a conocer en vivo a ese joven entrenador.

-Espero yo tambien conocerlo, seria genial que el nos explicara algo sobre el como iniciar nuestra travesia pokémon, y quizas podamos viajar con el... ¡Seria genia White!. - Exclamo con suma alegria la chica de nombre Nancy a su amiga, y ambas emocionadas por la idea apresuraron el camino para arribar al centro pokémon mas cercano y pasar la noche ahi para que al dia siguiente arribaran con la reconocida profesora Juniper y pudieran dar inicio a su tan esperado viaje pokémon.

Lo que no esperaban, era que esto solo seria el augurio de una gran aventura a punto de iniciar.


	3. Capitulo 2º Problemas Nada Desagradables

**No tengo nada mas que decir, a excepcion de que agradezco todos sus comentarios que dejan al leer esta historia, realmente no pense que tendria mucha aceptacion entre los lectores de Pokéfics.**

**Ahora les dejo el segundo episodio del fanfic, donde estoy segura de que muchos sabran cual es el misterioso pokémon oculto. Sin mas que decir, aqui el capitulo.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Capitulo 2

Problemas Nada Desagradables

Region Unova

Pueblo Arcilla

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Un nuevo dia habia llegado en la lejana region Unova, lo que significaba que el preludio de un nuevo comienzo para un joven entrenador pokémon habia dado inicio. Seria el dia en el cual retornaria a su region natal Kanto, en su amado Pueblo Paleta donde el tomaria una decision respecto a su futuro con sus amigos pokémon._

_Desde temprana hora Ash junto con su rival y ahora nueva acompañante Bianca ayudaron a la profesora Juniper con sus labores cotidianas como alimentar a los pokémon, limpiar el laboratorio entre otras cosas que formaban parte de la rutina diaria de una de las mayores investigadoras de Unova, esto lo hacian ya que ella se encargaria de llevarlos al aeropuerto que los regresaria a Kanto. Al principio pensaron que cuando terminaran con las labores en las cuales ayudaban a la pelirrubia cientifica, esta los llevaria al lugar destinado, sin embargo ella les dijo sobre una ultima cosa antes de hacer... esperar a dos jovenes entrenadoras quienes vendrian por su primer pokémon para iniciar su aventura._

_Esto en nada les agrado al pelinegro y a la rubia, ya que ambos deseaban partir a Kanto rapidamente (Algo en lo que de nuevo se parecian, no eran muy pacientes respecto al tiempo) sin embargo no tuvieron mas opcion que esperar a esas dos chicas mientras esperaban en las afueras del laboratario distrayendose con cualquier cosa que vieran._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Ash y Bianca estaban sentados en un paraje despejado del bosque de Pueblo Arcilla, el primero recostado en la hierba mirando las nubes pasar lentamente mientras que Bianca miraba feliz como Pikachu junto con Emolga reian en tanto que ambos comian una manzana que el pelinegro habia bajado de uno de los arboles.

-Que tiernos se ven Pikachu y Emolga juntos. - Expreso la rubia de boina verde sin dejar de ver a los dos pokémon quienes estaban a gusto sintiendose en compañia. - Es bonito pasar tiempo con mi pokémon, ya que no lo vere en mucho tiempo.

-Es cierto, ¿Bianca en que arreglo quedaste con la profesora?. - Pregunto Ash ladeando la cabeza de lado viendo como Bianca se habia levantado de su sitio para volver a sentarse esta vez a su lado, imitando su accion de mirar las nubes del cielo.

-La profesora me dejo quedarme con Emboar para poder capturar algunos pokémon en Kanto, despues tendre que devolverselo para no llamar mucho la atencion. - Dijo la chica del sombrero verde algo triste, ya que estaba muy encariñada con su primer pokémon y no queria dejarlo, pero eso era parte del acuerdo que habian acordado para no llamar la atencion de otros equipos criminales quienes fijaran su atencion en las criaturas que vivian en Unova.

-Se que es triste estar separado de un amigo a quien quieres, ya he pasado por lo mismo y no es facil. - Respondio Ash trayendo al presente algunos de sus recuerdos pasados de amigos que el dejo partir, fuera por diversos motivos ajenos a el, cosa que llamo la atencion de Bianca.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso cuando paso?. - Era mas que logico que a pesar de ser amigos y rivales a la vez, Bianca desconocia muchas cosas del azabache de Kanto, por lo que de forma curiosa le pregunto a Ash sobre esa cuestion, a lo que el no le molesto contar, de hecho a el le gustaba recordar a sus grandes pokémon con quienes creo un lazo fuerte de entrenador.

-Veras Bianca, todo comenzo cuando... - Y en ese momento el joven Ketchum comenzo a hablar de su Butterfree a quien capturo siendo un pequeño Caterpie y libero para que este se fuera con una de su misma especie de un curioso tono rosado, de su Pidgeotto quien evoluciono en Pidgeot para proteger a una parvada de su misma especie, a Lapras a quien le ayudo a encontrarse con su familia y a su pokémon mas poderoso Charizard a quien tuvo desde que era un Charmander y que dejo en el Valle Charirrifico a cargo de Liza.

No habia que decir sobre el hecho de que Bianca estaba fascinada al escuchar sobre muchos tipos de pokémon que Ash conocia, incluso se emociono demasiado cuando el le dijo que en el laboratorio del profesor Oak tenia a varios de sus amigos esperando su regreso, y que cuando arribaran a Kanto el mismo la llevaria a conocerlos.

Pasaron los minutos, los cuales se volvieron en horas, ambos charlando y aprovechando el ultimo dia de estadia en la region Unova antes de partir en un nuevo viaje el cual aun seguia sin ser claro para Ash, pero el cual esperaba hallarle una respuesta pronto, y que mejor lugar para ello que en el sitio donde comenzo su camino como entrenador pokémon.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Sean bienvenidas chicas, pasen y siéntanse comodas. - La profesora Juniper le daba la bienvenida a dos chicas castañas que habian llegado hace unos minutos desde Pueblo Terracota y que ella misma esperaba antes de dar por concluida sus actividades y llevar a Ash y Bianca al aeropuerto para abordar el avion a Kanto. - Me alegra que llegaran, tal como se los prometi aqui tengo a los pokémon que podran escoger para iniciar su viaje.

-¡Yo voy primero!. - Exclamo una castaña de rodetes en su cabello haciendo un poco de lado a su amiga de coleta larga quien solo suspiro al ver la emocion que ella tenia.

-Descuiden, ambas podran escoger al mismo tiempo, asi que no se apresuren. - Respondio la profesora para poco despues liberar de tres pokeballs a una pequeña criatura verde semejante a una serpiente y una cola verde parecida a una rama, a una nutria azul con blanco con una concha en su pecho y a un pequeño cerdito negro con naranja. Un Snivy, Oshawott y Tepig quienes al ver a las chicas reaccionaron de diferentes formas.

El pequeño Tepig luego de parpadear unos instantes se echo en el suelo y se quedo dormido ya que al parecer no hubo algo que le llamara la atencion, contrario al Snivy y a Oshawott ya que el primero sonrio de forma muy notoria con sus ojos entrecerrados, otorgandole un aire sereno y amistoso, mientras que el segundo mostraba un gran brillo en sus ojos con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, lo cual le daba un aspecto demasiado tierno.

-¡Que linduras!. - Las jovenes de nombre White y Nancy de inmediato dieron un grito chillon al ver la ternura de ambos pokémon, siendo White quien cargo entre sus brazos a Snivy quien al sentir el calor de aquella chica se acurruco en su regazo dando a entender que se sentia feliz con ella, en tanto que Nancy tomo a Oshawott y lo alzo en alto, cosa que provoco risitas en la nutria quien tambien estaba feliz por haber sido escogido.

-Parece que han hecho una eleccion chicas, y una muy buena ya que esos pokémon se ven felices con ustedes. - Sentencio la profesora al ver la rapida amistad que ellas formaron con las pequeñas criaturas, para despues ir a un mueble y tomar de el diez esferas rojas con blanco ademas de dos pequeñas tabletas negras. - Bien chicas, quiero ademas entregarles cinco pokeballs y una pokédex que les ayudara bastante en su viaje como entrenadoras.

-Gracias profesora, Nancy y yo estamos muy emocionadas por iniciar nuestro viaje pokémon. - Respondio White con un agradecimiento junto a su amiga quien reia emocionada al ver a su Oshawott hacerle caritas graciosas, cosa que le agradaba a la joven mujer cientifica. - Y bueno, ¿Que es lo primero que debemos hacer?

-Bien, lo primero para poder iniciar su viaje es ir a Ciudad Gres y conseguir la primera medalla de gimnasio, ahi mismo les daran indicaciones para continuar y recolectar las faltantes, necesarias para entrar a la conferencia Hikagi. - Señalo la profesora Juniper a las jovenes entrenadoras quienes habian planeado ir a Pueblo Terracota y descansar ese dia antes de tomar rumbo hacia su primer paso a la liga Unova.

-Muchas gracias por todo profesora, White y yo pasaremos la noche en el Centro Pokemon antes de comenzar nuestro viaje, hasta pronto. - Las dos castañas despidiendose de la investigadora y aun con sus pokémon en brazos decidieron irse ese mismo dia y estuvieron a punto de salir del laboratorio, hasta que...

-Profesora, ¿Ya podemos irnos al aeropuerto?. - La voz de un joven llamo la atencion de las dos castañas al igual que la de la profesora Juniper, para que momentos despues un chico pelinegro con un Pikachu en su hombro acompañado de una rubia con un Emolga en sus brazos entraran por la puerta, notando que habian personas presentes. - Oh lo siento, no pense que estaria ocupada.

-"Ese chico... me es familiar". - Esa frase paso por la mente de White y Nancy ya que ellas lo habian visto en algun lado aunque no lograban recordar donde, sin embargo la profesora fue la encargada de recordarles donde habian visto al azabache... y provocar otra escena por decirlo asi, hilarante.

-Tranquilo Ash, ya he terminado mis labores por lo que en dos horas los llevare a Bianca y a ti al aeropuerto. - Respondio la cientifica de cabello rubio a los dos jovenes quienes sonrieron al saber que pronto partirian a Kanto, sin embargo lo que el azabache no percibio fue a dos chicas que lo miraban con ojos brillantes y un gesto de emocion marcado en sus caras.

-¡Tu eres Ash!. - De nueva cuenta otro grito chillon inundo el laboratorio, provocado por White y Nancy quienes dejaron a sus pokémon en el suelo y sin perder tiempo se abalanzaron emocionadas sobre un Ash asustado por el grito exagerado que ambas soltaron, y Pikachu al ver que la misma escena del dia de ayer iba a repetirse ahora, se impulso desde el hombro de su entrenador y cayo sobre el regazo de Bianca quien sorprendida se hizo para atras evitando caer con su Emolga, quitandola tambien del camino de las castañas por decirlo asi.

-¡Ay no, no otra vez!. - Y no hizo falta decir que el pelinegro y las dos castañas terminaron chocando entre ellos mandando al pobre entrenador al mundo de los sueños con los ojos en espiral y la boca entreabierta, lo mismo que las dos castañas quienes terminaron de la misma forma, volviendo a sacar risas en la profesora Juniper, Bianca, Emolga y Pikachu que era el mas risueño de todos por ver a su entrenador sufrir escenas que rayaban en lo tonto pero comico.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Aun no puedo creer que estemos con Ash Ketchum, ¡En el primer dia de nuestro viaje!. - Pasados quince minutos para que los tres recobraran el conocimiento, White y Nancy estaban junto con Ash sentados en un sofa, ambas aferradas a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa mientras que el pobre pelinegro estaba con los ojos cerrados, una mueca de pena en su boca y decaido por haber pasado lo mismo que el dia de ayer. En un sofa de una persona estaba sentada Bianca con Pikachu en su regazo ya que habia devuelto a Emolga a su pokeball, mirando curiosa como las dos castañas no dejaban de mirar con ojos brillantes al joven Ketchum, en tanto que la profesora Juniper sentada en otro sofa se ponia al tanto de como ellas conocian a Ash.

-¿Entonces ustedes lo conocen por su participacion en la Conferencia Hikagi?. - Pregunto con algo de duda la investigadora ya que eso sonaba bastante logico para conocerlo, aunque no lo suficiente como para que ellas actuaran asi.

-Asi es profesora, pero no solo es por eso, sino porque tambien ha actuado en la pelicula "El Caballero Pokémon", debo decir que su actuacion fue asombrosa. - Exclamo White haciendo un poco mas fuerte el agarre al brazo de Ash, sacando una leve sonrisita a la mujer rubia debido a lo incomodo que se veia Ash (Provocado por la pena de haber sido noqueado accidentalmente o por la cercania de esas dos lindas entrenadoras).

-¿Te refieres a esa cinta independiente que es famosa en toda Unova? Vaya Ash, no sabia que te habias vuelto famoso o que habias participado en esa pelicula. - Expreso Bianca emocionada al escuchar sobre esa noticia nueva, cosa que no compartia el azabache por el trato de muñeco de felpa del cual era victima.

-Nosotras tampoco lo sabiamos, al menos hasta que el participo en la Liga de Unova y que pudieramos conocer todo sobre su carrera como entrenador. - Dijo Nancy quien apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro, sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Ash ya que el no sabia que esa informacion estaba disponible.

-¿Se podia conocer todo sobre mis viajes pokémon profesora?. - Le pregunto a la profesora Juniper quien medito por unos instantes ya que esa pregunta era muy intrigante, pero como toda cuestion, esta tenia una respuesta.

-Veras Ash, como te habia comentado tu eres un caso especial por haber recorrido las cinco regiones y haber quedado posicionado entre los mejores de cada liga, por lo que no me sorprende que se buscara informacion tuya y se diera a conocer, se hace con todos los entrenadores para conocer su experiencia en batallas, pero como dije, tu eres especial. - Explico la profesora Juniper aclarando el porque era posible que White y Nancy conocieran bastante al pelinegro de Kanto, cosa que Bianca mas o menos sabia ya que lo supo por parte de Iris y Cilan.

-Tu eres considerado como una especie de leyenda Ash, hasta la fecha no se ha sabido de un entrenador que haya recorrido las cinco regiones conocidas y eso te hace mas famoso. - Dijo la castaña de la coleta acercandose mas a Ash quien estaba ya bastante incomodo y trataba de alejarse de ella inutilmente.

-Eh... yo... yo no creo eso... yo solo sigo mis sueños y metas de conocer a muchos pokémon. - Se justifico el azabache intentando sutilmente que White y Nancy lo soltaran ya que esto era demasiado para el, aunque daba gracias a Arceus que Iris no estaba ahi ya que si ella lo veia de esa forma tan dulce con ellas, lo mas probable era que lo golpeara y le reclamara por no impedir esa "escenita" sin motivo alguno del porque se comportaba asi (La ignorancia de Ash sobre cuestiones sentimentales ayudaban a esto).

-¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Ash tenemos que prepararnos, el vuelo sale en media hora!. - Exclamo Bianca ya que por poco y olvidaba que el vuelo nocturno a Kanto estaba por salir, y debido a la exclamacion de la pelirrubia Ash logro soltarse del agarre de White y Nancy tambien sorprendido por haber olvidado el viaje de retorno a su hogar.

-¡Es cierto, debo preparar a mis pokémon y mis cosas para marcharnos, vamos Bianca!. - Tomando a Bianca de la mano y saliendo rapidamente de la sala para alistarse, el joven pelinegro dejo a solas a la profesora Juniper y a las dos castañas quienes al parecer no entendian el actuar de ambos.

-Profesora, ¿A que se refirio Ash y esa chica sobre un avion a Kanto?. - Pregunto la castaña de la coleta a la profesora quien no tuvo mas opcion que responderle, aunque esa respuesta no les iba a agradar en nada.

-Veras chicas, Ash y Bianca estan alistandose para que el regrese a Pueblo Paleta, su hogar en Kanto para iniciar un nuevo viaje. - Respondio con un suspiro la joven pelirrubia, dejando impactadas a ambas entrenadoras, apenas habian logrado conocer a Ash Ketchum y ahora resultaba que este habia decidido marcharse de Unova devuelta a su hogar.

-Pe... pero profesora... ¿Ash no iba a quedarse un poco de tiempo mas aqui?. - Dada la experiencia que el tenia como entrenador, ellas pretendian pedirle que las acompañara en su travesia por su region, pero con esto revelado esas posibilidades se habian esfumado.

-Al parecer Ash y Bianca no pueden espera aqui mas tiempo, y menos con lo impacientes que son. - Respondio con una pequeña risita antes de escuchar como Ash y Bianca la llamaban desde una de las habitaciones de su laboratorio. - Discúlpenme chicas pero creo que necesitan mi ayuda, asi que nos veremos despues.

-Esto no es bueno White. Se supone que en nuestro viaje buscariamos a Ash y le pediriamos que nos acompañara por Unova, pero ahora el se va a ir, ¿Que vamos a hacer?. - Le pregunto Nancy a su amiga quien cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos en clara señal de estar pensando en una posible solucion a este dilema, cosa que logro descubrir en cinco minutos.

-Ven conmigo Nancy. - Dijo White tomando a su amiga de la mano saliendo del laboratorio hacia un rumbo desconocido, cosa que parecia ser parte del plan que habia ideado por la castaña, lo unico que se esperaba era que ese plan funcionara o de lo contrario las esperanzas que ellas tenian por tener a Ash como un amigo y acompañante se irian a la basura.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Despues de haberse preparado para su regreso a Kanto, y ayudar a Bianca a organizar su bolso ya era todo un revoltijo en su interior (Considerando que habia dentro envolturas de caramelos, pokeballs muy sucias, guias de viaje rotas, y varios objetos los cuales algunos ya no eran utiles), ambos entrenadores abordaron el Jeep de la profesora Juniper quien se sorprendio al no ver a White y Nancy, por lo que supuso que ambas habian partido a Pueblo Terracota para iniciar con su viaje, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia y solo se dedico a conducir para llevar a Ash y Bianca al aeropuerto para que tomaran su avion a Kanto.

El viaje duro dos horas y eran ya las nueve y media de la noche, por lo que el ultimo avion del dia saldria a las diez, para que el trayecto durara una considerable parte de la noche dandoles la oportunidad a los pasajeros de descansar lo suficiente antes de arribar a Kanto en el aeropuerto situado a unos metros de Ciudad Azafran donde habia un hotel de la misma compañia el cual les permitia descansar el resto de la noche.

-Bueno chicos, aqui los dejo yo ya que tengo que volver al laboratorio. - Dijo la profesora Juniper viendo a Ah y Bianca quienes traian una chaqueta color negra con detalles blancos para protegerse del frio ademas del boleto de avion que ella les habia regalado a manera de despedida. - Espero poder saber pronto de ustedes en un nuevo viaje en la region que escogas Ash.

-Le prometo que me comunicare rapidamente con usted en cuando decida que hacer. - Respondio Ash con una seguridad muy notable cosa que a la cientifica le agrado, seguido de Bianca quien tambien se despidio de su mentora.

-Le prometo capturar muchos pokémon para que usted pueda conocerlos, ademas de cuidar bien de Emboar. - Exclamo la chica del sombrero verde, para que despues ambos comenzaran a alejarse de ahi, no sin antes despedirse de la joven pelirrubia con una señal con sus manos quien veia a ambos entrenadores seguir con sus metas ya escogidas, al menos por parte de Bianca ya que Ash aun tenia que decidir que hacer, aunque eso lo podria resolver en cuanto llegara a su casa en Kanto y le pidiera consejo al profesor Oak y a su amigo y rival Gary.

Sin mas que hacer por el momento la profesora se encamino a su vehiculo para regresar a Pueblo Arcilla y descansar para el arribo del dia siguiente, sin embargo fue detenida por dos personas quienes le hablaron por su nombre, a lo que ella dio la vuelta para ver a quienes la habian frenado, pero nunca espero que se trataba de...

...

...

...

-Pasajeros del avion 151 con destino a Kanto, favor de abordar la puerta cinco. - Ese fue el llamado para que Ash y Bianca se levantaran del asiento de la sala de espera y comenzaran a caminar para abordar el avion que los llevaria al hogar del joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Ash iba pensando en las posibilidades presentadas para decidir su camino, mientras que Bianca estaba muy emocionada por la idea de conocer a muchos pokémon nuevos los cuales podria tener como amigos y compañeros de batalla, los dos iban ocupados en sus pensamientos por lo que eran susceptibles a ser sorprendidos por cualquier persona, y curiosamente lo antes mencionado le ocurrio al pelinegro.

-¡Aqui estas Ash!. - Nuevamente el azabache fue "tacleado" por dos personas que resultaron ser White y Nancy, la primera con un abrigo azul obscuro mientras que la segunda portaba una chaqueta rosa tenue quienes lo tumbaron en el suelo, quedando ellas de rodillas una a cada lado de Ash quien estaba de cara contra el piso mientras que una gota de sudor escurria por su sien al ser esta la tercera vez en dos dias que caia de esa manera tan loca.

-"Arceus, por que me odias.". - Penso el azabache aun con la cara contra el piso sin ganas de levantarse siquiera, y quizas esa seria una razon de peso por la cual el no percibio que de nueva cuenta su mochila hizo algunos ruidos ademas de moverse levemente por el pokémon "intruso" que seguia escondido ahi ya que Ash ni siquiera se molesto en revisarla ya que el a diferencia de Bianca si tenia organizadas sus pertenencias, por lo que el no le echo un vistazo a su interior.

-¿White, Nancy? ¿Que hacen aqui?. - Pregunto Bianca con Pikachu en su hombro quien otra vez se libro del golpe que Ash recibio, quien habia sido levantado a la fuerza por ambas chicas quienes no lo soltaban por nada del mundo.

-He, creo debimos decirlo antes. Lo hablamos hace poco con la profesora Juniper y le hemos dicho nuestra decisión de irnos con ustedes. - Dijo Nancy con una gran sonrisa, lamentablemente Ash y Bianca no entendieron lo que ella trataba de decir a juzgar por la cara de duda que sus rostros reflejaban, por lo que ella dijo. - A lo que me refiero, es que White y yo viajaremos con ustedes por Kanto Ash.

Unos minutos pasaron, cinco siendo exactos en los cuales las miraban de las tres chicas y el entrenador azabache se entrecruzaban como deseando que alguien continuara con esa "charla", al parecer Ash y Bianca no lograron entender lo que ambas castañas habian dicho...

-¡¿Que ustedes que?!. - Pregunto un Ash en un ligero estado de Shock al lograr entender lo que ellas habian dicho, mas sin embargo el no logro obtener una respuesta a su duda ya que un sonido de aclaracion de garganta surgio de la nada, o al menos eso parecia ya que la sobrecargo de la entrada de la puerta al avion los veia algo incomoda, mas que nada por la escena que crearon.

-Disculpen jovenes, pero el avion a Kanto esta a punto de despegar, ¿Van a abordarlo o se quedaran ahi toda la noche?. - Cuestiono la encargada con una seriedad que por algunos instantes llego a asustar al joven azabache quien penso se habia metido en un lio gordo, aunque eso fue lo de menos ya que otra vez fue arrastrado por unas emocionadas White y Nancy quienes al pasar al lado de la azafata le dejaron sobre su mesa los dos boletos de avion de ellas, mientras que Bianca se quedo atras aun mirando eso sin comprender realmente que sucedia, siendo Pikachu el encargado de sacar del bolso de Bianca los boletos de avion y entregarselos a la sobrecargo quien le sonrio levemente al roedor amarillo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Entonces, ¿Ustedes van a iniciar su viaje pokémon en Unova?. - Pregunto Ash quien estaba en esos momentos acomodando su mochila en la parte superior de los asientos, misma que el tuvo que empujar un poco ya que esta no cabia en el espacio designado, molestando al "residente" quien estaba demasiado incomodo debido a la falta de espacio, ese pokémon suspiro al pensar que habia sido mala idea haberse escondido en una mochila, ya que incluso no habia podido salir por casi dos dias completos y ahora tenia hambre.

Sin embargo cuando se volvio a mover, pudo notar como entre algunas cosas de Ash habia algo que expedia un aroma delicioso, tras lo cual ese pokémon contorsionándose como entendía dentro de ese espacio estrecho alcanzo aquella bolsa con ese aroma hipnotizante, notando que se trataba de algo que ella no esperaba encontrar, pero que sin duda alguna le lleno de felicidad. Y dejando de lado ese asunto con el pokémon intruso, la charla entre los jovenes entrenadores seguia.

-Por supuesto, seria genial conocer la muy conocida region de Kanto, ademas de que asi podremos conocer nuevos pokémon. - Respondio White quien de igual manera acomodaba su bolso, mientras que Bianca estaba sentada junto a Ash con Pikachu en su regazo mirando detenidamente a las dos castañas quienes emanaban un aura de admiracion hacia su amigo, cosa que el ya venia sospechando desde hace rato, mas que nada por la forma en que ellas lo trataban.

-¿No es genial Ash? Nos toco sentarnos justo frente a ustedes, podremos ir platicando de muchas cosas durante el viaje a tu casa. - Dijo Nancy quien se dio la vuelta y veia por detras de su asiento al joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta quien ya se habia sentado y ajustado su cinturón de seguridad. - Ya no puedo esperar a comenzar nuestro viaje contigo Ash.

-Eh... si... supongo que si. - Respondio un distraido Ketchum ya que iba pensando en otras cosas mas que en hacerle caso a las dos jovenes entrenadoras quienes se veian bastante felices por algun motivo que el no entendia bien, aunque la ultima frase "Nuestro Viaje Contigo Ash" la ignoro por completo.

Sin embargo la pelirrubia de la boina verde si escucho esto y lo unico que pudo hacer fue ladear su cabeza ligeramente y mirar con un gesto de duda a un Ash que entrecerro los ojos e intentaba dormir un poco, ya que ella no habia escuchado una afirmacion, es mas ni siquiera supo cuando fue que ellas le pidieron viajar junto a el en Kanto, por lo que, el que ellas ya dijeran que serian sus acompañantes era algo muy confuso, y en cierta forma eso le incomodaba un poco, ya que se imaginaba que ellos dos estarian a solas, ella conociendo nuevos pokémon mientras que el retaba a los lideres de gimnasio.

Sin embargo Bianca no pudo seguir pensando al igual que White y Nancy quienes "charlaban" con un distraido Ash ya que la azafata del vuelo comenzo a dar las instrucciones antes de despegar, como revisar su cinturon de seguridad y demas medidas drasticas. Pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que se escucharan los motores de la nave arrancar para moverse lentamente mientras el vehiculo alado tomaba mas rapidez antes de poder despegar del suelo y comenzar a surcar los aires de la region de Unova por ultima vez para arribar a un nuevo destino, el hogar de Ash Ketchum y donde experimento por primera vez el contacto con los pokémon, y que ahora seria el sitio donde el escogeria su proxima meta en su carrera como entrenador.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_-Sabia que no podia esperar mas de ti, despues de todo siempre fuiste un niño. - Una chica de una frondosa cabellera lila y de piel morena estaba frente a un Ash impactado por las palabras un poco hirientes que le lanzaba, combinadas con aquel rostro de furia que denotaba._

_-¿Y asi te dices llamar entrenador pokémon? Ahora veo porque Roxie te permitio usar a tus seis pokémon en su pelea de gimnasio, si hubiera sido justa la pelea ella habria barrido el piso contigo. - De igual forma un chico vestido con un elegante traje de camarero, de ojos y cabello verde mostraba en su forma de expresarse el enojo que sentia, y esto no hacia mas que provocarle dolor al pelinegro, mas que nada por la forma tan cruel en la que ambos le hablaban._

_-Pe... pero Iris, Cilan... no fue mi intencion perder en la liga... yo di mi mayor esfuerzo... - Ash se trataba de justificar ante lo que era su quinta derrota en una liga pokémon, pero de nada sirvieron sus palabras ya que solo vio como una molesta Iris le grito de una forma agresiva._

_-¡Callate! ¡Primero Trip te derroto en la Copa Junior, despues esa boba de Georgia y ahora eres vencido por Cameron! ¡No eres mas que un patetico entrenador que no merece siquiera ese titulo!. - Ash por unos instantes creyo que Iris iba a golpearlo, pero eso no sucedio ya que ella solo se hizo para atras, dandose la vuelta y marchandose de ahi, no sin antes decir unas ultimas palabras. - Hubiera preferido viajar sola antes que haberte conocido niñato, solo he sufrido vergüenzas junto a ti._

_-Iris tiene razon, nunca debimos de haberte acompañado, es mas, nunca debimos pensar que tu eras alguien fenomenal con los pokémon, solo resultaste ser un perdedor. - De igual manera Cilan lanzo un ultimo insulto antes de marcharse de ese sitio obscuro en el cual habian dejado al pelinegro, pero antes de eso hubo una ultima cosa que le lanzo, y que en cierta forma le hirio notablemente. - Creo que es por esto que tus amigos ya no quieren seguir acompañandote, ¿Quien desearia hacerlo con un idiota como amigo?_

_Ash no tuvo las fuerzas para al menos poder decir algo a su favor, todas aquellas reprimendas lo hirieron profundamente y le hicieron caer de rodillas al piso llorando amargamente al saberse un fracasado despues de tantos viajes realizados, muchas horas de entrenamiento con sus amigos pokémon e intentos por destacarse entre muchos entrenadores, solo para dejar como resultado recompensas infructuosas y decepciones para el mismo, para sus seres queridos, para aquellos que lo apreciaban._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Hug. - Ash repentinamenta abrio los ojos dandose cuenta de que todo habia sido un sueño, ya que se encontraba sentado en su asiento de avion. Miro a su lado y se percato de que Bianca estaba profundamente dormida cubriendose con una manta con el estampado de un Swanna, mientras que Pikachu se habia metido entre la manta para protegerse del frio. Sin hacer ruido se levanto un poco de su lugar y noto como White y Nancy tambien estaban dormidas cubiertas ambas con una frazada larga multicolor con diseños de un Munna. Es mas, todos los pasajeros del avion estaban dormidos a excepcion de el.

Dando un largo suspiro Ash volvio a recostarse sobre su sofa mientras que abria un poco la cortina de la ventana y miraba al exterior, donde la luna llena estaba presente y combinado con las aguas del mar daban una vista maravillosa. Entre las sombras podia notar como parvadas de Murkrow guiadas por Honchkrow y algunos Gliscor volaban en lo alto, señal probable de que estuvieran sobrevolando la region de Sinnoh.

Al mirar por la ventana, el recuerdo de su sueño volvio a su mente y entrecerro los ojos un poco triste, no por lo que soño sino por lo que hizo en Unova. Sabia bien que Iris y Cilan lo ultimo que harian seria reñirle por su fracaso en la Conferencia Hikagi, pero el no podia sentirse avergonzado y sobre todo, el pensar que era un entrenador patetico y debil tal como se lo habia dicho Paul hace tiempo. Tenia en mente que para sus amigos el no era debil o mal entrenador, pero despues de varios fracasos el no podia evitar sentirse asi, era por eso que decidio marcharse de Unova y ahorrarle la verguenza a sus amigos de que los vieran con un entrenador como el.

El no tuvo en mente lo equivocado que estaba respecto a como lo veian sus compañeros de aventuras.

Sin embargo ahora no quedaba mucho por hacer. Solo llegar a su casa en Pueblo Paleta con su mama Delia, buscar alguna opcion para continuar su carrera como entrenador pokémon y por fin obtener un titulo el cual podia ejercer con orgullo (Sea un As del Frente, algun titulo de la liga o quizas un futuro como investigador). Todos esos pensamientos a media noche no hicieron mas que gastar las pocas energias que tenia, por lo que su estomago comenzo a hacer ruidos no muy fuertes pero si audibles.

-Jeje, creo que debi comer un poco mas antes de venir al aeropuerto. - Se decia a si mismo el pelinegro mientras que se erguia un poco y bajaba su mochila de arriba de la repisa de equipaje con una sonrisa en su rostro. - Menos mal que aun guardo esos sándwiches que Cilan hizo hace poco, fue suerte que los haya guardado en una bolsa cerrada hermeticamente para que duraran tres dias, solo espero que el no se enoje por habermelos robado, jeje.

Justo cuando el abrio su mochila y metio una mano para sacarlos, el sintio de inmediato algo suave y felpudito dentro, por lo que extrañado decidio echar un vistazo para saber que habia ahi mas no hizo falta ya que una criatura broto de la misma, algo molesta por haber sido interrumpida.

Ahi fue cuando tanto humano como pokémon se encontraron. La criatura era de piel blanca con un curioso vestido negro, ojos azules-jade con una joya en su frente del mismo color, una especie de nota musical en su sien que simulaba un microfono y tenia un cabello largo verde claro que parecia portar una partitura musical plasmada en el mismo ya que se veian notas azules ahi. En sus manos un sándwich a medio comer estaba presente, ademas de que en su boca aun habia pequeñas migajas, señal de que esa criatura estaba comiendo cuando fue interrumpida.

Cuando ese, o mejor dicho "esa" pokémon miro a un Ash completamente pillado un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, seguido de sonreírle al entrenador quien seguia mirando fijamente a la pokémon sin hacer algun movimiento o ruido...

-¿Me? ¿Melo?

-¡Aaaaahhhh!.


	4. Capitulo 3º Melodia En El Presente

**No tengo mucho que decir, a excepción de "Gracias" por seguir siendo fieles lectores a mi historia, dia con dia sigo escibiendo esperando les guste.**

**Aquí el capitulo tres, espero les agrade.**

******-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Capitulo 3

Melodia Antigua En El Presente

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-_

_**Aeropuerto De La Region Unova.**_

_Habian pasado mas de dos horas desde que el avion que iba con direccion a Kanto despego y comenzo a surcar los cielos, siendo el ultimo transporte que saldria en por lo menos una semana ya que los transportes a esa region serian suspendidos debido a cambios en el trayecto de viaje y era por eso que no habia alguna manera de poder arribar a esos territorios en un buen tiempo, y de eso estaban conscientes tres personas ahi presentes._

_Una lluvia moderada habia comenzado a caer en la region de Unova, mas que nada en Ciudad Loza, lugar donde estaba ubicado el aeropuerto y que habia provocado que la mayoria de personas que esperaban por sus vuelos, se abrigaran bajo el techo de las salas de espera, pero habia una persona que estaba debajo de la lluvia, ignorante al fenomeno natural provocado por las fuerzas naturales o a un pokemon legendario como Thundurus o el mismo Arceus._

_Esa persona se trataba de la entrenadora de la Villa De Los Dragones y quien hasta hace poco era acompañante de viaje del chico de Kanto Ash Ketchum, de nombre Iris y que hasta hace poco se suponia que estaba en el coliseo de la Conferencia Hikagi. Junto a ella estaba su inseparable pokémon dragon Axew quien no podia hacer mas que ver a su entrenadora en silencio, con la cabeza baja y sus ojos tapados por algunos de sus cabellos humedos._

_Debajo de las salas de abordaje y protegiendose de la lluvia estaban Cilan y su pokémon Pansage ademas de la profesora Juniper quien aun no se habia ido de vuelta a su laboratorio, ya que las personas que la habian interrumpido hace unas horas precisamente se trataban de los dos compañeros de viaje y amigos del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta._

_Al principio la investigadora le pregunto al joven aspirante a Sommelier y a la Entrenadora Dragon del porque de su presencia ya que segun entendia ellos dos estaban muy ocupados, cosa que por supuesto no era cierto, ya que el chico de cabello verde y la chica de cabellera violeta dijeron el porque de su presencia en ese lugar, y como la misma logica dictaba todos ellos intentaron frenar el vuelo de Kanto ya que Ash tenia muchas cosas que explicar, pero ya era muy tarde ya que el avion habia despegado._

_Y ahora esa era la escena que estaba ocurriendo. Cilan habia intentado sacar de la lluvia a Iris en un vano intento de evitar que se mojara y resfriara, sin embargo ella estaba de pie sin ganas de moverse de ahi por lo que se notaba, y no se veia el momento cercano en que ella fuera a moverse de ahi._

_-Ash... nunca pense que tu fueras algo muy valioso para Iris. - Susurro Cilan algo decaido por ver a su amiga asi, cosa que noto Pansage y quien intentaba levantar el animo de su amigo sin exito alguno._

_-Vaya Ash... creo que cuando nos veamos otra vez me tendras que dar algunas explicaciones. - De igual manera la profesora Juniper con algo de dudas mantenia su mano en su boca en una expresion clara de pensamiento, ya que por lo que sabia del azabache de palabras del profesor Oak y de su madre Delia, Ash era un chico honesto al cien por ciento en todo lo que hacia, por lo que el haberle mentido sobre el paradero de Iris y Cilan era algo que no concordaba, era por eso que las dudas sobre este comenzaron a surgir, ya que si el habia mentido sobre esto, quien sabe en que otra cosa pudo haber mentido._

_Y en lo que respectaba a Iris, ella tenia un remolino de pensamientos y sentimientos en su interior. Tristeza por la partida de Ash, confusion del porque de su fuga y rabia por haberse ido asi sin mas. Para ella el azabache era una "Caja de sorpresas" dadas las cosas inesperadas, algunas veces locas pero tambien graciosas que el hacia, sin tomar en cuenta las grandes habilidades que tenia como entrenador pokémon, sin embargo jamas se espero que su separacion como grupo de viaje terminara asi, si bien Cilan y ella sabian que el momento de la fragmentacion de su grupo era inevitable, pensaba que de por medio habria una despedida entre ellos, no un escape misterioso como el de Ash._

_"Tu sueño es increible Iris, he conocido a mucha gente con metas sorprendentes pero la tuya es asombrosa", era una frase que el azabache dijo cuando ellos dos tenian pocos dias de haberse conocido, una que se convirtio en otra con un significado mayor, tiempo despues, justamente cuando Iris se enfrento a su "abuelo" Drayden y ella perdio contra el... "Te prometo que te ayudare para que seas la mejor entrenadora dragón de todo el mundo pokémon"._

_Al principio no le tomo importancia a esto, incluso ella le dijo en la cara que no necesitaba la ayuda de un "niño inmaduro" como lo era el segun su juicio, pero con todo lo sucedido durante su travesia en Unova su opinion respecto a Ash cambio radicalmente, y ella sentia que si estaba en algun problema o necesitaba algun consejo podria contar con el azabache de Kanto... pero con todo lo sucedido recientemente, era claro que las cosas eran sumamente diferentes a las que ella creia._

_-"Tu prometiste ayudarme con mi sueño, y yo por dentro jure que te acompañaria hasta que alcanzaras tu meta de ser un maestro pokémon... pero eso era demasiado pedir para alguien como tu". - Penso Iris aun con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra de sus ojos, pero aun con ese detalle se podian observar pequeñas lagrimas que caian de los mismos, camuflados con las gotas de agua del cielo. -"Pero eso me gano por confiar en alguien tan inmaduro como tu, Ash Ketchum."_

_Justo cuando un rayo se hizo presente en el cielo, Iris levanto su rostro mirando las nubes negras presentes en el cielo, aun con el llanto silencioso que se apodero de ella, combinado con un gesto de enojo pero determinacion al mismo tiempo, ya que no tenia ningun sentido sentirse triste por alguien a quien evidentemente no le importaba su amistad o la de Cilan._

_-"No te necesito Ketchum, yo misma me hare fuerte con mi Axew y mis amigos pokémon, y cumplire mi sueño de ser la mejor Entrenadora Dragón de todos... no, aun mejor". - Dijo la chica de piel morena mientras dejaba que las ultimas lagrimas que derramaba fueran arrastradas por la lluvia que poco a poco iba minorandose. -"¡Yo vencere a Alder y me volvere la nueva campeona de Unova! ¡Te lo juro!"._

_Una promesa hecha por una joven promesa del mundo pokémon. Un sentimiento de tristeza que era suplantado por uno de determinacion y lo que parecia ser una despedida. Eran las palabras que brotaban de la morena de cabello violeta dirigidas a un chico azabache quien en su partida ignoro lo que dejaba atras, pero que a cambio dejo en uno de sus amigos un nuevo sueño a seguir, uno aun mas grande y dificil de conseguir, mas no imposible de obtener._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-_

**Region Kanto**

**Ciudad Azafran**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Ya era mas de mediodia despues del arribo del avion procedente de Unova aproximadamente a las ocho de la mañana, por lo que los pasajeros del transporte ya habian partido hacia las ciudades que irian a visitar o a sus hogares en la region, pero en un cuarto del Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Azafran las cosas eran algo... complicadas se podia decir.

Cerrada con llave y con un pequeñito letrero afuera con la frase "No Molestar", se hallaban el joven entrenador Ash Ketchum acompañado de su compañera y rival Bianca junto a las nuevas dos integrantes de su grupo de viaje White y Nancy, los cuatro sin zapatos y encima de las dos camas individuales que ahi habia, mirando fijamente como los pokémon de ellos jugaban con quien resultara ser un o "una" pokémon legendaria quien estaba muy feliz por lo que se veia, y no era para menos ya que como la habitacion era algo grande (Parte de las ampliaciones que la empresa Silph S.A. dono para una mejor estadia de los entrenadores), Emboar permitia que Pikachu, Snivy y Oshawott jugaran sobre el, mientras que la pokémon legendaria conocida en Unova como Meloetta flotaba girando alrededor del pokémon tipo fuego mientras reia felizmente.

Sin embargo Ash no compartia la misma sensacion, de hecho era el mas nervioso de todos los presentes, y se notaba por la mueca de su boca, los ojos mirando al suelo y el leve, casi imperceptible temblor de su cuerpo, ante la mirada de preocupacion de Bianca, White y Nancy ya que desde que bajo del avión no dijo ni una sola palabra, de hecho fue Bianca quien tuvo que pedir la habitacion en lugar de el.

Pero a todo esto, ¿Como es que el cuarteto proveniente de Unova habia terminado encerrado en el Centro Pokémon? Pues todo se origino desde que Ash descubrio a Meloetta escondida en su mochila comiendose los sandwiches que el mismo le robo a Cilan.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¿Me? ¿Melo?_

_-¡Aaaaahhhh!. - El grito de sorpresa que Ash solto provoco que una Bianca aun dormida se agitara pesadamente y abriera un ojo levemente debido al grito que la desperto, y por este mismo motivo un azabache lleno de panico solo atino a volver a meter a Meloetta adentro de la mochila aun con su sándwich en sus manos, empujandola de la cabeza con ambas manos._

_-¡Melo! ¡Etta!. - La pokémon legendaria al haber sido descubierta por Ash ya no le vio sentido alguno el esconderse por lo que ella intento salir de la mochila, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que el entrenador la volvio a meter y eso obviamente no le gusto nada, por lo que intento reclamarle que la sacara de ahi._

_-¡Ahora no!. - Susurro en voz baja el azabache logrando acomodar la mochila debajo del asiento, antes de que Bianca se despertara y apuntara la vista hacia el azabache quien estaba sentado en su lugar aunque se notaba algo nervioso._

_-¿Ash? ¿Te sientes bien?. - Pregunto una aun somnolienta Bianca sin dejarse de cubrir con su manta de Swanna en tanto que Pikachu no tomo mucha importancia al grito de su entrenador, ya que este se encontraba muy calientito bajo la manta y eso le gustaba mucho._

_-Eh... si... si claro... ¿Por que la pregunta?. - Cabe destacar que Ash por mas que intentaba no parecer nervioso, las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien... y eso era mas que logico tratandose de un joven entrenador con un pokemon legendario extranjero encerrado en una mochila de viaje._

_-No por nada. No te pongas nervioso Ash, pronto bajaremos del avion. - Bianca pensando que ese grito fue provocado por el panico que Ash debio tener por estar en un avión, decidio regresar a su sueño donde ella se veia capturando un Musharna y un Audino, ignorando el porque Ash estaba muy asustado y lleno de panico. _

_Ash por unos instantes agradecio que Bianca fuera un poco ingenua y despistada, ya que ella no noto que la mochila que estaba debajo del asiento se movio un poco para despues dejar paso libre a Meloetta quien levito hasta ponerse a la altura del rostro de Ash mirandolo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, un par de ojos acusadores y la boca inflada en señal de disgusto. A esta reaccion de parte de la pokémon psiquica Ash solo pudo suspirar con un aire de derrota, bajar la cabeza y tomar entre sus brazos a la pokémon para abrazarla contra si mismo aun confundido por como habian terminado en esta escena._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Y ahora Ash tenia un gran problema a cuestas, sin aun siquiera haber iniciado un nuevo viaje por alguna region. Segun entendia, Meloetta se habia marchado con Ridley de regreso a su santuario en Unova donde originalmente pertenecia, pero ahora increiblemente estaba con el en la region de Kanto, donde por logica razón una pokémon como ella llamaria demasiado la atencion, sobre todo por el hecho de ser de la categoria "Legendario" dado el gran poder que tenia, capaz de controlar y calmar a Tornadus, Thundurus y Landorus en su forma totem.

Pero mientras Ash se comia la cabeza en encontrar el porque Meloetta lo habia seguido hasta aca, Bianca, White y Nancy veian admiradas a la pokémon seguir jugando alegre con las otras cristuras de bolsillo, sobre todo porque conocian las historias sobre los pokémon legendarios de su region natal, y el ver uno en vivo era algo casi imposible en la mayoria de los casos, pero real en esta ocasion, y teniendo algunas dudas sobre la pokémon Bianca saco su pokédex para obtener mas informacion, cosa que no fue necesario hacer para White y Nancy ya que ellas vieron los datos provenientes del dispositivo de la pelirrubia:

**Meloetta, El Pokemon Melodia.**

**Controla los sentimientos de los que escuchan las melodías que emite con su singular vocalización, haciendo sentir felicidad a los Pokémon que hay a su alrededor, se han creado innumerables canciones inspiradas en las melodías que emite Meloetta.**

-Sorprendente. - Exclamaron las tres chicas al saber mas sobre la pokémon, maravilladas por lo que podia hacer la antes mencionada, quien ahora habia dejado de dar de vueltas alrededor de Emboar y se habia apoyado en la cabeza de Ash sonriendo notoriamente.

-¡Melo!. - Las cosas indicaban que la pokémon melodia se sentia muy a gusto estando con Ash, reflejado en sus ojos cerrados con ese notorio gesto de felicidad, cosa que no combinaba con la ligera aura de confusion y derrota que reflejaba el azabache, ya que por mas que trato no pudo obtener una explicacion a lo que habia pasado.

-Ash no sabia que tu conocieras a un pokémon legendario, realmente eres sorprendente. - Y de nueva cuenta Bianca le dio a Ash un cumplido que ella ni siquiera noto como tal, ya que poco a poco iba conociendo mas cosas de su amigo, rival y ahora compañero de viaje, cosas que sin duda alguna la dejaban bastante sorprendida.

-Creeme que esto no es nada. - Susurro el azabache de manera casi imperceptible ya que las cosas no serian nada extrañas si no fuera por el hecho de que practicamente el ya habia visto a casi todos los legendarios de las cinco regiones pokémon (Casi porque no estaba seguro de cuantos legendarios existian en Unova).

-Y bueno, ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?. - Nancy fue quien lanzo la pregunta al aire ya que el grupo estaba encerrado en la habitacion del centro pokémon por mas de dos horas y eso ciertamente estaba comenzando a aburrir a todos, a excepcion de Ash quien seguia muy nervioso.

-Supongo que debemos de ir a Pueblo Paleta segun esta guia, ¿Cierto Ash?. - White guiandose por medio de un libro de viaje que la enfermera Joy le dio cuando esta se lo pido de favor, le pregunto a Ash por el que parecia ser el punto de destino mas importante para él en estos momentos.

-Eh... si. Quiero ir a ver a mi mama y al profesor Oak, necesito consultar algunas cosas con el antes de tomar una decision sobre mi proximo viaje... ¿Pero como vamos a salir sin que vean a Meloetta?. - Ahi estaba una de las preocupaciones de Ash respecto a la pokémon legendaria, ya que cuando ella lo acompaño junto con Iris y Cilan no habia tanto problema dado que era normal en Unova ver a la criatura melodia algunas ocasiones, muy raras ocasiones pero aun asi normales y lamentablemente no se podia decir lo mismo en esta ocasion, ya que el ver un pokemon asi en Kanto no traeria cosas buenas.

Tampoco Ash podia meterla en una pokeball, el sabia que no tenia ningun derecho de hacer una cosa asi ya que Meloetta era una pokémon muy dificil de vencer, y aun si estuviera en sus posibilidades vencerle, el no podria ni siquiera ordenarle a uno de sus amigos atacarla, ella era especial para el.

Pero mientras ese dilema tomaba lugar, la pokémon mencionada levito en el aire ligeramente, mirando a Pikachu quien habia dejado a Snivy y Oshawott jugar con Emboar, ya que este le habia llamado para darle una opcion en ayuda del azabache.

-Pi pi pika chi, chu chi cha pika cha. _(Oye, ¿Por que no le ahorras problemas a Ash y te escondes de una vez?). _- Le decia Pikachu a Meloetta quien la seguia mirando totalmente confundida ya que no sabia siquiera a lo que el estaba hablando.

-Me melo melo eta, ¿Me la la la eta? _(No se a que te refieres Pikachu ¿Como me voy a esconder si Ash no quiere meterme en una pokebola?)_. - Al parecer la idea de estar en una pokebola no le molestaba en nada a la pokémon melodia, es mas se podia decir que con esa accion la criatura buscaba ser la compañera, amiga y alumna del joven azabache de Kanto, para sorpresa de Pikachu ya que no esperaba una respuesta asi.

-Pi pi pika, pika chu chi pika ¿pi pi chu chi cha pi?. _(Debes estar bromeando, ¿No recuerdas como es que te escondias de nosotros y pasaste desapercibida hasta que Ash te descubrio?). _- Ahi tenia un punto a su favor el roedor amarillo, ya que este le recordo como ella poseia la habilidad de reflección lo cual le permitia pasar desapercibida para los ojos humanos y poder estar de visita en Pokéwood, lugar donde ella se encontro y fue salvada por el joven Ketchum.

-¡Melo! ¿Me la la eta? _(¡Cierto! __¿Por que no se me ocurrio antes?). - _Ante esta respuesta de la criatura melodía Pikachu suspiro algo contrariado por la actitud algo despistada de la pokémon, quien poco a poco comenzo a hacerse intangible ante la vista de todos los presentes, o al menos de las chicas ya que Ash seguia pensativo y con la mente en otro lado.

-¡Mira Ash! ¡Meloetta se esta volviendo invisible!. - Como era de esperarse y tal como la logica indicaba, era normal que Bianca, White y Nancy se sorprendieran bastante al ver esa habilidad especial de la pokémon y la exclamacion que soltaron, provoco que Ash saliera de su momento de distraccion y se sorprendiera al sentir como algo se apoyaba en su regazo, algo invisible pero notorio.

-¡Es cierto! Vaya, habia olvidado que Meloetta podia hacer eso, es un gran alivio. - Suspiro con algo de tranquilidad el azabache al saber que ese problema habia sido resuelto, y si bien el estaba consciente de que tendria problemas no solo con Ridley, sino tambien con la profesora Juniper por haberse "traido" a un pokémon legendario de Unova a Kanto, eso lo solucionaria en su habitacion en su casa de Pueblo Paleta, ya que ahora habia cosas mas importantes que hacer. - Bien chicos, es mejor que regresemos a los demas a sus pokéball y vayamos a desayunar algo, Meloetta quedate en mi hombro y no te alejes, ¿De acuerdo?

Obteniendo un "¡Eta!" como respuesta, Bianca, White y Nancy devolvieron a Emboar, Snivy y Oshawott a sus pokeball mientras que cargaban con sus bolsos, lo mismo Ash quien se calzaba las deportivas y se colocaba su gorra, con Pikachu en su hombro derecho y una invisible Meloetta a su izquierda, todo listo para comenzar el camino de regreso a Pueblo Paleta y dar el banderazo de comienzo para una nueva aventura.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Dos Horas Mas Tarde -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Muy bien amigos, ¡En marcha!. - Exclamaba un energico Ash lleno de energias despues del desayuno "abundante" que tuvo en el Centro Pokemon, seguidas de sus amigas y compañeras quienes pidieron unos minutos para conocer ciudad Azafran y comprar algunas cosas que ellas creian "necesaria" para el viaje, y no hacia falta decir que esos minutos se volvieron una hora exacta.

Todas ellas estaban fascinadas por las multiples cosas que ahi se vendian, y era por eso que el trio de chicas se embelesaron por ver cantidad de peluches, ropa, bolsos y demas accesorios llamativos para cualquier chica, sin embargo al estar conscientes de que estaban en el preludio de un viaje pokemon, Bianca se hizo de unas gafas de media luna color rojo palido y un peluche colgante de un Clefairy ya que este pokémon le recordaba a los Audino de Unova, White se compro un colgante con una gema rosa obtenida en el Monte Moon y un broche de bolso con un Butterfree estampado, mientras que Nancy compro algunas golosinas para el camino ademas de un broche de cabello con un mini muñequito de un Dratini en el mismo.

-Estamos listas Ash. - Exclamo Bianca con muchas energias al igual que su amigo Ash, sin embargo habia solo un ligero detalle que deseaba aclarar. -... Eh, ¿Como llegamos a tu casa Ash?

Y no hizo falta decir que Ash se fue de espaldas con Pikachu y Meloetta en hombros quedando con los pies al aire (Al mas estilo anime).

-Bueno, segun mi guia de viaje podemos ir caminando hasta la casa de Ash, pero nos llevariamos una semana completa en llegar, eso si tomamos los atajos que aqui dice. - La propuesta de Nancy hizo que sus demas amigos se deprimieran un poco, en especial Ash ya que no deseaba tardar mucho en regresar a su casa, pero no habia de otra ya que el habia tardado lo mismo cuando se desplazo de Ciudad Azulona cuando reto a Erika, hasta su llegada con Misty y Brock a Azafran cuando tuvo aquel incidente con Sabrina el cual tuvo un buen final.

-No podemos tardar mucho Nancy, se que nos tenemos que acostumbrar a acampar en el exterior, pero seria bueno hacerlo cuando Ash decida que hacer. - White fue quien le pidio a su amiga otra solucion a ese dilema, problema el cual logicamente tuvo una solucion, y una muy buena al parecer.

-Bueno, la guia indica que tambien hay un autobus que nos llevaria a Pueblo Paleta. - Mientras leia la guia de viajero, Nancy se llevaba un dedo a la mejilla en clara señal de pensamiento profundo, como calculando algo importante. - Si lo tomamos llegariamos a Pueblo Paleta cerca de las nueve de la noche, ya que el autobus sale a las tres.

-Suena bien Nancy, es sorprendente como sabes guiarte usando solo una guia de viaje. - Ash de nueva cuenta le dio a Nancy un halago que el no noto, sonrojando levemente a su amiga por el cumplido que ella si capto y que le gusto.

-No es nada Ash, yo ya habia practicado un poco con la guia de Unova para mi viaje pokémon, esto es lo mismo, solo que varia de region. Bueno vamos a la parada del autobus. - Terminando de decir esto el grupo de viaje comenzo a caminar hacia la parada del transporte que los llevaria al pueblo natal del azabache, entre bromas y algunas risas provocadas por la broma que Meloetta le hizo a Ash al quitarle la gorra y hacer que esta flotara por el aire.

Pero mientras ellos iban a su destino, una figura femenina se podia observar en lo alto de un edificio de Ciudad Azafran. Era una joven de aparentes veintidós años, de cabello largo violeta, ojos color carmesi intensos, vestida con una blusa de mangas largas roja con una franja amarilla en las muñecas y una cinta negra en la mitad, pantalon rojo con amarillo a la altura de las rodillas, botas negras largas de tacon y con un par de guantes blancos en las manos. Junto a ella una sombra morada flotaba en el aire, señal de ser un pokemon fantasma conocido como Haunter en Kanto. Se trataba de la lider de gimnasio Sabrina, quien estaba atenta a la llegada del joven azabache desde hace unas horas, mas que nada al sentir una presencia muy noble pero sobre todo fuerte, perteneciente a un pokémon por lo que ella sentia.

-Quien diria que Ash Ketchum regresaria a Kanto tan pronto, ¿No lo crees Haunter?. - La voz de la experta en cuestiones mentales y psiquicas le hacia esa pregunta a su compañero fantasma, el cual seguia con esa sonrisa algo tetrica pero sin ninguna malicia.

-Haun, haunteeer. _(Cierto, estoy emocionado por volver a verlo)_. - Expreso la evolucion de Gastly, siendo comprendido por su entrenadora al tener ella las facultades para comunicarse con los pokémon por medio de la telepatia.

-Descuida Haunter, lo veras muy pronto, ya que su arribo a la region indica que la vision que tuve se esta volviendo realidad, y la presencia de ese pokémon desconocido con el indica algo muy importante. - Dijo la chica de cabello violeta mientras cruzaba sus brazos sin dejar de ver como el grupo del azabache se iba desvaneciendo a lo lejos, en tanto que una sonrisa en sus labios se iba formando, ya que desde que conocio al pelinegro tuvo el presentimiento de que el seria alguien importante como entrenador, y las cosas que ella habia visto, y sobre todo conocido de el respecto a su presencia en otras regiones solo le confirmaban lo que ella sabia.

Que el joven Ash Ketchum jugaria un papel importante en el mundo pokémon

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-_

_El grupo proveniente de Unova ya habia abordado el transporte que los llevaria a Pueblo Paleta, lugar donde Ash tomaria la decision sobre un nuevo viaje a emprender en la busqueda de un nuevo objetivo a alcanzar en su meta como entrenador pokémon._

_El trayecto iba sin ningun contratiempo y los animos en el grupo eran muy buenos, ya que Bianca, White y Nancy observaban emocionadas todos los pokémon que la region de Kanto poseian, como algunos Pidgeotto volando en los aires, Oddish con algunos Rattata entre las hierbas y algunos Growlithe jugando con su evolucion Arcanine, sin embargo la cosa era distinta en Ash, ya que el minutos despues de subir al autobus cayo dormido por el cansancio que tenia ya que en el avion no durmio mucho debido a que estaba algo nervioso al tener a Meloetta consigo y evitar que alguien la viera._

_Siendo aproximadamente las ocho de la noche los cuatro entrenadores eran los ultimos en el transporte, esto era porque la mayoria de ellos habian bajado en Ciudad Verde y la ultima parada del mismo era en Pueblo Paleta, por lo que se podia decir que el transporte era todo de ellos. Sentados en la parte trasera estaban dormidos Ash junto a Bianca quien habia recostado su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro a modo de cojin, mientras que este hacia lo mismo, con Pikachu y Meloetta dormidos en el regazo del entrenador quien los mantenia abrazados, lo mismo era con White y Nancy ya que ellas tambien estaban dormidas apoyandose entre si como cojines, haciendo el descanso mas agradable al estar en compaña de amigos._

_Y siendo exactos las nueve de la noche, el grupo habia llegado a su destino, el sitio donde los entrenadores de Kanto iniciaban su travesia pokémon y hogar de uno de los mas reconocidos investigadores a nivel mundial._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-_

-Es hermoso. - El grupo ya habia bajado del autobus el cual regreso a Ciudad Verde, dejandolos en la entrada del sitio sobre una pequeña colina que mostraba el amplio panorama del pueblo en cuestion, uno muy hermoso en opinion de Bianca. - Este sitio se parece mucho a mi casa en Pueblo Arcilla.

-Tienes razon Bianca, si no estuvieramos en Kanto diria que estamos en casa y que no hemos salido de ahi. - White al ser originaria de Pueblo Arcilla en Unova compartia la opinion de la castaña, ya que los dos pueblos compartian elementos que los hacian semejantes en muchas cosas.

-No puedo poner eso en duda, este pueblo es tambien identico a Ciudad Engobe. - Solo por minusculos detalles como el mirador que ahi habia, Nancy tambien concordaba con sus amigas respecto a lo hermoso que era el lugar, y el oir todas estas opiniones solo hacian que Ash se sintiera orgulloso de su procedencia, incluso la pokémon psiquica Meloetta al deshacer su invisibilidad veia con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa lo bello del lugar.

-Bien chicas, les doy la bienvenida a mi hogar, Pueblo Paleta. - Decia Ash al ver de nueva cuenta su hogar del cual estuvo ausente mucho tiempo, pero que ahora estaba de regreso para ver a su mama Delia, a su amigo Tracey y al profesor Oak, todo esto con la decision de buscar un nuevo camino a seguir como entrenador, y al fin poder alcanzar un lugar muy alto con la ayuda de sus amigos y compañeros pokémon.

Un nuevo inicio estaba a punto de empezar.


End file.
